puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocketville (series)
Pocketville, also known as The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom, is a fanmade fanfiction sequel to "Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville" created by VanillaFlare. They are events that happened before and after the events of Rise of the Blood Moon and Twilight. Special thanks (and credit to) * Nikolai Banks * Anamary the Pikonik * PuppyinmyPocket4ever/Surprise1 * TrueSavagemk2 * Magic-is-cute * Matijevic2kiki * Princess ava15 * BubbleGuppies749 For all your amazing OCs and work! Characters Main Characters * Cindy, a determined and adventurous Pekingese who is the leader of her group. She loves exploring the Pocket Kingdom and its neighbouring countries and is not afraid to take down any enemies. * Victoria, a kind and girly British Shorthair that has a huge fascination on anything she thinks is beautiful. However, even if she acts nice towards the outlaws of the Pocket Kingdom, she sticks to her side and help her group fight them off. * Rufus, a courageous Labrador Retriever. He is an expert when it comes to defending his group and attacking any enemies. * Raynie, a lively and impulsive Dachshund. She tends to not think before she uses her actions, but is not afraid to face any danger. She is Frankie's twin sister. * Lena, a patient and slightly stern Savannah that makes sure any enemies and outlaws of the Pocket Kingdom eventually learn their lessons. * Ron, a clever and curious Singapura that can help his group with any strategies and find clues. * Nutmeg, a swift and agile Barn Owl that is the aerial scout of the group. She frequently spies on the antagonists so she can break the news about them to the authorities. Recurring Characters * Queen Ava, a social and extroverted Cinnamon-Point Siamese who is the co-monarch of the Pocket Kingdom. She has a twin sister, Queen Eva. * Queen Eva, a timid and introverted Seal-Point Siamese who is the co-monarch of the Pocket Kingdom. She has a twin sister, Queen Ava. * Duchess Ava, a creative Chocolate-Point Siamese/Balinese crossbreed who is the heir apparent and the oldest of Queen Ava and King Richard’s five daughters. She is married to Duke Will and is the mother of Princess Olivia. She is the Duchess of Forsynthia. * Duke Will, a Burmese who is the husband of Duchess Ava and father of Princess Olivia. He is the Duke of Forsynthia. * Princess Olivia, a young Tonkinese who is the only child of Duchess Ava and Duke Will. * William, a responsible Golden Retriever who is the ''de facto ''leader of the Pocketville Royal Guards. * Danny, a loyal and stubborn English Mastiff who is part of the Pocketville Royal Guards. * Balloon, a quiet and thoughtful Domestic Shorthair/Tuxedo crossbreed who is part of the Pocketville Royal Guards. * Mela, a kind Calico who is part of the Pocketville Royal Guards. * King Richard * King David * Duchess Lola * Duchess Margot * Duke Don * Duchess Petri * Princess Lori * Princess Marisa * Duchess Tamara * Duchess Genevieve * Lady Helena * Duchess Abigail * Duchess Marina * Duchess Courtney * Duchess Lindsey * Krakia, an intelligent Carrion Crow and a former minor antagonist. * Lorelei * Zull * Gort * Eve * Prince Alex * Sapphire * Dante * Diane * Fiona * Siena * Sally * Greg * Dot, a cheerful Dalmatian and a returning character. * Pia, a protective Beagle and a returning character. * Frankie, an athletic Dachshund and a returning character. He is Raynie's twin brother. * Camo, a calm American Shorthair and a returning character. * Juno, an adventurous Siberian Husky and a returning character. * Bella, a patient Border Collie and a returning character. * Dr. Copper, a clever Rabbit and a returning character. * Flipper, a caring Goldfish and a returning character. * Swimmy * Robbie * Kiki * Jenny * Goldie * Slowpoke * Sketch * Leo * Oriliam, a tidy Pig and a returning character. * Evershell, a wise old Turtle who lives in a cave in Pocketville. He gives Pocketers advice in the form of a riddle. Antagonists * Slash, an arrogant and cruel Tuxedo/Domestic Shorthair crossbreed who was formerly known as Boris and the brother of Balloon, Diane, and Fiona. He was known to fiddle around with black magic and his gang consisted of Zull, Gort, Krakia, and Lorelei. He had a strong hatred of the Pocket Kingdom’s monarchy and wanted to kill anyone who supports the Tomlins (and would eventually take down the Tomlins). However, his evil plot had expired and he got beheaded at the Tomlin Palace. He now resides in the Realm of All Black. * Noroi * Luella, a power-hungry Pocketer's Spider who is now a reformed villain. * Willow Wisp, a supernatural being that lives in the Valley of No-One. * Diana * Giana Deceased Characters * Queen Melissa, a gentle, elegant, and motherly chocolate-point Siamese who was the previous queen of the Pocket Kingdom, King Leon’s wife, and Queen Ava, Queen Eva, and James’ mother. She passed away from liver cancer and resides in the Star Path. * King Leon, a protective and fiesty Domestic Longhair/Shorthair crossbreed who was the husband of Queen Melissa and the father of Queen Ava, Queen Eva, and James. He passed away from blood loss during a fight and resides in the Star Path. * Myalia Characters Outside of the Pocket Kingdom * Dolores, a Foxtrot that is a Granitian Alpha. Special Guests * Pamela, a determined and calm anthropomorphic Arctic Fox that lives in alternate-dimension Los Angeles. She is part of a famous Hollywood film studio, Paramount Pictures. She is also the owner of Melina. * Queen Lilibet, an elderly, full-of-life, anthropomorphic Pembroke Welsh Corgi that lives in alternate-dimension London. She is the monarch of the alternate-dimension United Kingdom and happens to own five corgis, Tia being one of them, and three Siamese cats, named Diamond, Pearl, and Sapphire, of her own. She also has a granddaughter, named Malorie. She is the alternate-dimensional version of the real-world Queen Elizabeth II. * Malorie, a quirky and energetic anthropomorphic Pembroke Welsh Corgi that lives in alternate-dimension London. She is the oldest grandchild of Queen Lilibet as well as the companion of Tia. * Liam X * Ezzy X * Skippy More characters coming soon Episodes list Kickstarter Special 1: "Eva's Return" Take a peek inside to see how Eva reformed and reunited with her sister. Kickstarter Special 2: "A Tale of Four Cats" A year after the events of Adventures in Pocketville, Ava and Eva are now both the monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom, and the duo will soon become a quartet, as the sisters had each found a cat they love. This special will also have some more insight on the secrets and history of the Tomlin dynasty. Season 1 Episode 1: "Tyrannical Tabby: Part 1" It's Pocketipendence Day, the day when the Pocket Kingdom was found, and all the Pocketers are in a huge frenzy. However, a mysterious figure was spotted intercepting the ongoing parade and terrorizing the Pocketers, and it's up to six pets to stop it. Season 1 Episode 2: "Tyrannical Tabby: Part 2" Season 1 Episode 3: "The Butterfly Affecting" Season 1 Episode 4: "Kitty Karma" Slash is at it again when he comes up with conspiracy theories about the Tomlins that drives Pocketville into madness. Season 1 Episode 5: "Operation: Capture the Stripe" Season 1 Finale: "The Solstice Ball: Part 1" Season 1 Finale: "The Solstice Ball: Part 2" Crossover Special: “Pamela Returns” Category:Series Category:VanillaFlare Category:Fanfiction Category:Article list